


Sienna

by scribblemoose



Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji from Weiß Kreuz stumbles across something unusual in a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sienna

Halfway through his third drink, Yohji noticed the blonde at the bar. Curvy, long-legged, wearing a shimmering red dress that clung tight in all the right places. Just his type.

Well, not quite. Yohji's type was usually elfin brunettes or skinny, mean redheads. But then, Yohji prided himself on his openmindedness.

He necked his whiskey, and slunk towards the bar.

If the smile she gave him as he slid onto the stool next to her was anything to go by, he'd struck lucky. She ran the pink tip of her tongue over her lips, while her fingers caressed the stem of her almost-empty wine glass.

"Can I get that filled that for you?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes. They were an unusual amber colour, the irises rimmed with deep brown. Like a cat.

"Thank you." She pushed the glass towards the bar tender, keeping her gaze on Yohji. If her smile were anything to go by, she liked what she saw.

Yohji caught the attention of the barman, and slid paper money over the bar. "You here alone?"

"I don't see anyone else, do you?" she said, her voice low and husky.

"Guess not." Yohji favoured her with his sexiest grin. "What's your name?"

"Sienna," she said.

"Sienna? That's beautiful."

"And you are-?"

"Yohji." He took her hand, brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Kudoh Yohji. At your service."

She laughed, a deep, rich laugh, and took a sip of her newly-replenished drink. She made no attempt to take her hand back, and when he let it go it landed softly on his thigh.

~Oh yes. You haven't lost your touch, Kudoh. ~

"Married?" she asked.

"No. There is someone, but... well, it's a long story. And he's a long way away, attending to something important."

She raised one eyebrow, but didn't seem shocked. "He?"

Yohji got ready to bristle. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, no. Not at all." A smile that could only be described as sly spread across her face. "That's fine."

Disconcerted, Yohji took a long swig of his beer and plucked his cigarettes out of his jeans pocket. "Smoke?"

She shook her head. "But you go ahead."

Yohji had just lit up when he caught a glimpse of red hair. No, red didn't do it justice. It was redder than red, deep crimson, long, and it moved like water.

"Sienna, ask your friend to give me a light, would you?" He was standing next to her, a proprietary hand on her shoulder.

Yohji raised his head and blew out a long plume of smoke. "I thought you said you were alone," he said. Yohji knew what danger smelt like, and the red-head reeked of it. He was tall, about as tall as Yohji himself, but he carried himself with the air of one who was stronger than he looked. His eyes were the same colour as his hair, and his face bore three thin scars across one cheekbone that somehow enhanced rather than marred his appearance.

He was draping his arm across Sienna's shoulders.

"Sienna?" He knew he should back off, ignore whatever stupid game she was playing. She probably got off on starting fights in bars; well, Yohji wasn't about to fall for that one. Fighting was work; he didn't need to do it in his spare time as well.

"Give Gojyo a light, will you Yohji?"

"Of course." Yohij put his lighter down on the polished bar top and flicked it hard with his index finger; it shot across the slick surface until the redhead stopped it deftly, scooping it up, flicking it open and putting flame to his cigarette in one neat move.

Good reflexes.

"Thanks." Gojyo tossed Yohji's lighter back to him, and leaned down to stage-whisper in Sienna's ear. "Was he bothering you, sweetheart?"

Sienna cast Yohji a devilish look out of the corner of her eye. "No," she said. "He's nice."

Yohji pocketed his lighter, took a long drag on his cigarette, and pulled himself to his feet. He hated being laughed at, and whatever this was, it was going nowhere fast. Time to leave.

"Looks like he's had enough, babe. You'd better make your mind up: stay with me or go with him," Gojyo was saying. He was watching Yohji carefully, one hand cupped possessively around Sienna's shoulder, the other bringing his cigarette back to his mouth. "Or d'you want us to fight over you?"

Yohji braced himself, fingers stretching towards his watch. Just try it, he thought, suddenly forgetting that he hadn't wanted any violence tonight, something about the gleam in the other man's eye lighting a fire in his belly. Just fucking try it, Red.

"Oh no, I know what I want." Sienna looked from one to other of them, her eyes finally settling on Yohji. "I want both of you."

Yohji looked straight at Gojyo, tension flaring between them.

"Well now," said Gojyo slowly, not taking his eyes off Yohji's. "That's making a few assumptions, isn't it babe?"

"Don't tell me you're shy, Gojyo?" Her voice was low, taunting him with a bare trace of affection.

"Not shy," said Gojyo. "But what about him?"

He was still looking intently at Yohji. A challenge. Or a trap.

"I hate to disappoint a lady," said Yohji. "Don't you?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Gojyo's mouth.

"That's my boys," said Sienna, and downed her last half-glass of wine in one.

* * * * * * *

Gojyo leaned against the door and watched as Sienna pulled Yohji down onto the bed. She had his coat pushed over his shoulders in a moment, and tugged at his long, dark-blond hair, dragging him down to be kissed. She stretched out underneath him, long legs almost completely revealed as her dress rode up.

He'd spent two nights with her already, and he still wanted her as much as the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

But that certainly wasn't all he wanted.

He noted the way Yohji leaned across her body, bracing himself on hands and knees to keep his scant weight off her. He wore a cropped black vest that revealed tempting inches of toned flesh around his middle, a tattoo on one shoulder with lettering that Gojyo couldn't quite read. He watched as Yohji ran a hand down her side, skimming her breasts to settle at her waist, lingering over the smooth satin of her dress. Moved a little lower to take a grip of one hip, keeping her still.

He clearly knew what he was doing.

"Gojyo," she gasped, as Yohji brushed his lips up her throat. "Come here. Help me undress him."

Gojyo obliged happily. Running his hands around Yohji's bare midriff, enjoying the little jump of shock his body made at the contact. He shoved the shirt up all the way to Yohji's armpits, where Sienna took over, tugging it over his head, while Gojyo trailed appreciative fingers over the lean muscle of Yohjhi's back. A few scars, not enough to spoil his loveliness, but a clue to a violent history. Probably a violent present, too, unless there was an innocent explanation for the mostly-faded bruises that shadowed his lower back. Gojyo lowered his head and kissed Yohji there; soft, damp kisses that made Yohji's skin twitch.

Sienna seemed to have forgotten their mission to strip him, lost in another kiss gone long. Gojyo took his time over it; stretched an arm around Yohji and popped the button on his jeans, pulled down the zip but somehow resisted the urge to slide his fingers inside. Instead he tugged roughly on the fabric at Yohji's hips, pulling them back just far enough to reveal the crack of Yohji's ass, the promising slope of his buttocks.

Then Yohji knelt back on his heels, breathing hard, shook his pretty hair over his shoulders.

"Kiss him," said Sienna, equally breathless.

There was no hesitation; Yohji twisted around and pulled Gojyo to him without a second thought, deep green eyes already hazed with lust. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue keen and agile, and Gojyo quickly realised what Sienna had found so distracting. Yohji's fingers were soon tangled in Gojyo's hair, and Gojyo was dimly aware of Sienna wrestling with his clothing. He obediently moved limbs around to allow her to remove his vest, dragging himself away from Yohji only when forced. Somehow, in the course of that first kiss, the balance had shifted. Sienna drifted from his heart; he no longer felt as if they were conspirators, seducing a stranger. Yohji and he reached an understanding as soon as they touched; found a heady familiarity in the way their bodies fitted smoothly together. It felt suddenly as if Sienna were the spectator, and they were... something else.

"You want to fuck her first?" Gojyo said, dimly aware he was offering something he'd just decided wasn't his.

"Sure," said Yohji. But he didn't take his hands away from Gojyo's hair, or stop kissing him. Gojyo had to force himself to pull back, to somehow wrestle Yohiji's attention back to the matter at hand.

It only seemed decent, after all. This had been Sienna's idea. At first.

"Always the redheads," Yohji muttered, inexplicably, his hands reluctantly sliding from Gojyo's hair. But he smiled at Sienna just the same, and they settled one at either side of her, lips brushing over breasts, hands exploring the lush curves of her writhing body. Gojyo found himself catching Yohji's eye at every opportunity: big eyes, as green as Hakkai's, but unguarded, full of mischief and lust, with a deep sadness that made Gojyo curious to know him better. Their fingers met between her legs, swirling wetness and stroking plump folds. Yohji looked Gojyo straight in the eye and licked her juices from his index finger; tempting pink tongue lapping over the tip before he sucked. Gojyo let out a groan, and couldn't help himself; he tugged Yohji's head close, and kissed him, fingers and all. This time it was Yohji who pulled away, with a slow smile that promised more. Later.

Yohji was taking off his jeans, while Gojyo touched her, licked her, smoothed his hands over her body to keep her warm for him. He parted her thighs, inviting Yohji to take his place between them. He knelt behind him, ran his hand down Yohji's belly to grasp his cock, promisingly long and thick, and guide him into her. He left his fingers there, dabbling around in her wetness and brushing the root of Yohji's erection as he fucked her. Gojyo's own dick was straining at the zip of his pants, impossibly hard and eager. He freed it with his spare hand and rubbed it against Yohji's back, at first, and then the crack of his ass.

Sienna wrapped her legs around them both, her head thrown back, blonde hair scrubbing against the pillow, red satin still striping across her belly. She looked beautiful, but still Gojyo found himself distracted, feeling only the slick root of Yohji's cock under his fingers, the soft warmth of his butt.

"Fuck him, Gojyo. Want you to fuck him."

Sienna was an amazing woman.

She was handing him lube, looking at him with eager eyes, her cheeks flushed. He took it from her, and whispered in Yohji's ear. "Okay? You wanna get fucked?"

Yohji buried himself deep inside Sienna, leaned his head back, twisting around to kiss Gojyo, tongue plunging into his mouth. That was good enough an answer for Gojyo.

He pushed Yohji forwards a little, kissed his spine. Yohji waited, kissing Sienna as Gojyo teased his ass with slick fingers. Rested his head on her shoulder, panting, as Gojyo slipped his cock inside him, slowly as he could, teeth clenching with the effort of holding back as Yohji's body accepted him. Tight and hot, pushing back and surrounding him, enveloping him, holding him.

Yohji hardly had to fuck any more; he just passed Gojyo's thrusts to Sienna, moaning softly at first, then louder, and louder, his voice blending with Gojyo's and drowing out Sienna's soft cries completely. Gojyo couldn't last, knew he couldn't, but he couldn't care, either, it felt so good. He managed to wait until Sienna was there before he finally allowed himself his release, lost himself to the pure, base pleasure of spraying Yohji's insides with come.

"Fuck..." ... and Yohji's ass clenched around him, tight spasms echoing his thrusts as he took his own release.

They collapsed into a sweaty, sticky heap on the bed, a pile of gasps and giggles, and before long, Gojyo drifted into sleep.

When he awoke, Sienna was gone, and Yohji was curled up with his head against Gojyo's thigh. He stroked the dirty-blonde hair for a while, until his new friend awoke. It was getting cold, so they retreated under the covers, smoked together, and didn't talk about anything that mattered, but somehow found a lot to say.

And when Yohji said he didn't have anywhere much to go, and was happy to stay the night, a smile crept across Gojyo's face, and warmed his heart.


End file.
